


Well That Was Unexpected

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Pregnant!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles could have slapped himself because No of course he wasn’t okay if he was currently vomiting into the toilet and groaning. </p><p>Or the one where Derek keeps Vomiting and Stiles just wants his mate to be Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wow TWO updates in a day! So crazy! I would like to thank Samantha who is faithfully commenting and giving me prompts ideas<3! You don't even know! I'm hoping to have the next part up by late tonight or in a few days! Depending on how my writing mood fluctuates!!! Thank you so much for reading if you have gotten this far! Hope i don't disappoint!:) As always all prompts ideas can be written in the comments or posted on my tumblr Kayolive-horan.tumblr.com!!! Thank you so much! Enjoy!!

Stiles knew something was wrong from the very start. He hadn’t expected this though. He had woken up before Derek for the first time in their whole eight year relationship. On top of that, Derek had spent the whole night vomiting at random times of the night, and when he had finished he was pale and obviously exhausted. Stiles was very close to calling Deaton and demanding answers to what was the matter with his mate and how they could fix it. He wondered if Derek had eaten something bad the night before. As he thought about the idea, Derek shifted next to him with a groan.

“Der?” He asked quietly as not to startle him awake. He learned the hard way a long time ago, that werewolves did not like to be startled awake, even if it was just a prank. Derek shifted and turned away from him before snapping awake and bolting from the bed to the bathroom. When Stiles followed him, he was on his knees in front of the toilet, vomiting what little was left in his stomach from his last bout of nausea. He was hunched over holding his stomach as he rested his head against the cold porcelain. Stiles knelt down beside his mate rubbing his back. 

“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles could have slapped himself because No of course he wasn’t okay if he was currently vomiting into the toilet and groaning. Derek of course shook his head. “Stomach hurts,” he grunted out between gritted teeth, “feel nauseous.” He let out a high whine as he groaned and slumped farther down on the ground.

Now Stiles was seriously worried. Werewolves didn’t get sick unless it was a magical occurrence, but the supernatural had pretty much calmed down over the years meaning it had to be something else. Stiles desperately racked his brain for an answer but came up short.

“How about you go lay back in bed and I’ll call Deaton to come and check you over.” Stiles suggested as he lead his weakened mate back to bed, trying not to panic as he leaned heavily on him. Derek was asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow, making Stiles frown again because Derek never got tired. He was the one usually wanted to rounds of sex to keep going and going and going. Stiles could only smile at that thought.

Deaton arrived quickly to check out Derek and ushered Stiles out of the room, something about Patient-doctor privacy or something. He sat outside the door with a sigh. He tapped out a beat with his foot for about an hour and half, nearly falling asleep against the door until it quickly opened, nearly making him fall backwards into the opening. It revealed a smiling Deaton.

“Derek is fine. In fact better than fine, but I’ll let him tell you. Any other questions or concerns just call me. I would like to see him in about 8 weeks for a follow-up,” Deaton said with a nod and quickly left through the front door, leaving Stiles confused behind him. He knocked on the door and entered to find the Derek looking at his hands with a nervous expression. 

Stiles knew that look. That’s the look Derek had when Stiles asked what happened with Kate, and that look truly terrified him to no end. It’s the look he gets every time he has an idea or something new to add to the bedroom. Derek was afraid of getting rejected. He sat down and took his mates hand getting more worried with each passing minute. Stiles couldn’t bear to think that something was seriously wrong with his husband. 

“Derek… It’s okay whatever you’re going to tell me. It won’t change how I feel about you or how I see you. Now what did Deaton say?” Stiles said comfortingly rubbing his mate’s hands. Derek mumbled something underneath his breath. “What was that?”  
Finally Derek sighs and looks Stiles in the eyes for the first time that morning. “He said I’m pregnant. So basically all the vomiting is severe morning sickness.” Stiles stiffened and gaped at his husband.

“You’re what!” Stiles shouted as he jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the bed. “This can’t be happening. No no no no no. I refuse to believe this. How could this happen? What are we going to do? I wo-“ Stiles stopped his rant when he saw his husbands face.

Derek had tears streaming down his face and was shaking slightly. When Stiles reached out to touch him, he flinched away. Stiles felt guilt overwhelm him. Most things didn’t make Derek cry, so whether it was an early mood swing or whatever else, it still wasn’t okay. How could he have been so insensitive? Of course Derek must have been feeling scared too and uncertain and he had just made it worse by basically screaming in his face. He knelt down beside his mate to reassure him.

“Der…Der, baby, you know I didn’t mean it. It’s just a lot to take in and I’m sorry. I am truly happy for us though. We always talked about having a big family and now it can happen! You always said how you wanted to slowly rebuild the Hale pack to how it used to be, and now we can do that!” Stiles said with a smile lighting up his face.  
“You really mean it?” Derek said uncertainly looking up at Stiles like any second he was going to walk out the door and leave him alone with the baby. And honestly, what kind of husband would he be if he did that?

“Of course! This is gonna be fun! We can make the guest room a nursery, throw you a baby shower. Oh! And we can take those classes, you know, that pregnant women take, with deep breathing and stretches and everything. Well except you’re a man. A pregnant man, but a manly man none the less!” Stiles exclaimed now thinking of the wonderful things. His dad would be so excited that he finally got a cute little granddaughter or grandson to call his own. They could walk her to her first day of Kindergarten and play with her. And well Derek would look unbearably sexy when he was pregnant. Swollen and full of his and Stiles’ daughter or son, Stiles dick couldn’t help but give a twitch at that thought. Man his mate was going to be a sexy pregnant man. Man wolf thing. Whatever you called it.

Derek smiled and sprang forward to nuzzle his face into his husband’s neck, glad that Stiles was as happy as he was that they were going to be parents in nine short months. Stiles patted his back with a small laugh, embracing his husband. And he knew in that moment, that they were both going to be okay. Stiles couldn’t wait to take the next step with his mate. Their little family was finally going to be complete.


End file.
